yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20
Seven Ways to Die ("Secret Techniques Clash! The Seven Suzaku // Okugi Gekitotsu! Shichi Nin no Suzaku" 奥義激突! 七人の朱雀) is the twentieth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on February 27, 1993 in Japan and July 6, 2002 in the United States. Plot Suzaku goes down after Yusuke's sneak attack, but remains unharmed. Again Yusuke charges, this time with more intensity, but Suzaku still blocks all of his attacks, however Yusuke manages to sneak in and nails a punch, and Suzaku loses possession of the flute. Yusuke rushes to the flute but Suzaku uses his superior speed and gets the flute back. Now he is definitely furious. Botan and Keiko meanwhile continue to run from the possessed people that chases them, and they are forced to fight when cornered. On the other hand, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei continue to fight off the zombies, but it seems like they are totally outnumbered as more and more of them continue to appear.. Kuwabara decides to use his spirit sword to jump up the entrance Yusuke went in earlier.. but fell short and smashes his face into the stone wall (ouch).. guess he didn't realize that there's an easier way by simply entering the main entrance from beneath as Hiei and Kurama did.. :) Suzaku then uses another one of his techniques - and he splits into seven more Suzaku! Yusuke had a tough time with one Suzaku, what more with seven REAL Suzakus? All the seven Suzaku flies off and unleashes a lighting arrow attack... and SEVEN powerful lighting attacks are coming Yusuke's way! Yusuke manages to deflect the first six, but he got totally hit by the seventh and knocks him unconscious. Now Suzaku has the upper hand. Meanwhile, Botan and Keiko are once again trapped and they hurry into a room... but its a dead end and they are forced to face the possessed people.. but there are too many of them. Now they are in grave danger. Back at the demon's castle the seven Suzaku's are beating up Yusuke, as Yusuke sees the situation on the human world from Suzaku's wide screen.. Seems like Botan and Keiko are hiding in a locker to avoid the possessed people.. but Keiko's handkerchief got stuck in the locker and the possessed people sees it.. and without hesitation they smash the locker down... Yusuke sees this and thinks that Botan and Keiko are finally caught... He loses courage.. and Suzaku beats him up more with his electrifying attacks. Yusuke was about to give up when suddenly Genkai's voice kicks in Yusuke's mind.. telling him Keiko and Botan are not done yet.. and we see that the two girls are still alive and they practically deceived the possessed people from believing that they were hiding inside the locker.. they deliberately placed the handkerchief inside.. now they escape once more.. Now Yusuke realizes they are still alright and regains his composure. He starts building up his energy and releases a mighty blast that almost destroys the whole chamber.. to Suzaku's astonishment.. Now the real battle is about to begin. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes